Tamashiro Emiri
Tamashiro Emiri '''(玉城 江美里 ''Tamashiro Emiri) ''is a supporting character in Olympus Pretty Cure. A vain, self-absorbed girl who is president of Seibara Middle School's newspaper club. She is egotistical, demanding to be refered to as '''News Queen Emily (ニューズクイーンエミリー Nyūzu Kuīn Emirī) by her long suffering colleagues. Appearance Emily's appearance is loosely based off the gyaru style of fashion, she wears a red cardigan in lieu of a standard blazer, her dark blue socks are loosened and her skirt is shortened to her thighs. She has long dyed hair with fiery locks. She wears bright blue eye contacts on her naturally jade green eyes, and painted nails. She wears a yellow armband when she is engaged in club activities. She remarks that the color in her hair fades too quickly and eventually gives up dyeing it altogether, all well as abandoning her contacts. She'll also display exaggerated razor-sharp teeth when she is angered. Outside of school, she wears an assortment of designer clothes that she normally just dumps on Hatoko after wearing them for a week. She has a fondness for the Fairy Drop brand. Personality Emily has been struggling to readjust to life in Japan after years of living abroad. Adding to this is her entitled attitude in regard to her clubmates, demanding all sorts of menial favors, such as having Hatoko do her Classic Literature homework. Some of her attitude is not unwarranted. however. Emily is capable of managing the club's budget, keeps her eyes out for a potential scoop, and keeping her rather hapless clubmates in line. Her favorite subjects are English, Math, and Music. Her least favorite are Classic and Modern Japanese Literature. She likes spicy food in general, from red hot curry to pizza. She also likes neapolitan ice cream and canned coffee. History Emily is the illegitimate child of a member of a prominent Japanese family and an American socialite from an old money family in Massachusetts. When she decides to return to Japan in order to finally meet her father, she experienced culture shock and proved herself to be socially inept. Emily lives by herself in a high-class apartment with small monthly checks sent to her by her mother, since her father refuses to acknowledge her as his daughter. She does not bother referring to others by name, with the exception of Hatoko, and disregards the use of honorifics. When she catches wind of the Cure's exploits, she often sends Hatoko to gather information, and Hatoko becoming a Cure herself goes over Emily's head. Relationships Kaburagi Hatoko - Hatoko is the closest thing she has to a friend, at least from Hatoko's point of view. Her idea of being friends with Emily means kowtowing to her every whim, whether it be painting her fingernails, doing her homework, or bringing her her favorite foods. Hatoko. thanks to Angelia's influence, later decides not to blindly follow Emily's orders and instead takes a hands-off approach in assisting her. 'Hirai Yumi - '''She easily reciprocates Emily's snootiness with her own acid-tongued words. When she discovers Emily's complicated past however, she relents and offers to have Emily hit her as an apology, but is dissuaded from doing so and instead offers to help Emily with her Literature homework. Etymology ''Tamashiro (玉城) means "ball castle" although tama (玉) can also mean "jade", her natural eye color. Her prefered name Emily is derived from the Latin ''Aemilia ''which means "hard working", fitting her ambitious and driven nature. Category:Olympus Pretty Cure